


Siren

by evelett



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, siren!Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: Bella is a Siren finally coming into her own. The more powerful she is the more mates she needs. She is a submissive and Klaus, Elijah, and Damon are her Doms.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan, Elijah Mikaelson/Bella Swan, Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Siren

Bella was boarding a plane to her new home in Mystic Falls when she literally fell into a strangers lap.  
He was tall, strong, and broad with curly dirty blonde hair with a mischievous spark in his bright blue eyes and a shit eating grin.  
The pale brunette blushed beet red, “I’m so sorry.”  
“No problem love,” his voice like honey and accent that made panties drop. “I’m Nik,” he offered, helping her up.  
“Bella,” she replied taking him in before deep mocha eyes flitted away.  
The lithe leather clad you woman slipped past the admittedly drop dead gorgeous stranger into the window seat.  
The pair glance at each other off and on waiting for the plane to take off.  
Bella tensed up gripping the armrests. She hated flying.  
“So where are you headed?” Nik’s honeyed voice cut through her nerves.  
“College, needed to get away and start over. You?” She bit her bottom lip in contemplation.  
The dirty blonde smirked, “Time to go home. See the family.”  
Bella smiled, “That sounds nice. Do you have a big family?”  
Nik shrugged, “Just me and my siblings now. We’re not necessarily on the best of terms.”  
She smiled wistfully, “I always wanted siblings.”  
“Only child?” Nik quirked a crooked grin.  
“Mostly just on my own,” Bella grimaced.  
Nik raised an eyebrow in surprise but refrained from commenting. He felt a certain pull to the young woman next to him. To protect and keep.  
“Where are you going to college and what for?”  
A beautiful smile spread across her face, “ I’m going to Mystic Falls to Major in English with a minor in Supernatural Studies.”  
“What do you plan to do with that?” Nik asked surprised.  
“Write, maybe be an editor,” she shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Still nervous now that we’re in the air? Nik asked sardonically.  
The pretty brunette turned to look out the window in surprise. Bright brown eyes widened in shock as she turned to her companion. A small genuine smile graced her face, “Thank you.”  
Nik gives her his own smile in return, “Anytime love.”  
Bella ducked her head and blushed much to Nik’s delight.  
“Why don’t you go ahead and get some sleep, it will be a while before we land anyway.”  
She stared into his bright blue eyes before nodding her ascent.  
As she drifted off Nik contemplated his companion. Something called out to him, almost supernaturally so. To claim, to love, to own, to squirrel her away from the rest of the world and to protect.  
When her head fell onto his shoulder he couldn’t help but take in her honey and milk scent with a hint of honey suck. Nik flagged down a flight attendant for a blanket. He draped it around his Bella carefully.  
_Wait… his Bella._  
Yes, it felt so right.  
_His._


End file.
